


Blinded/Blindtale

by Frost_Chan1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Sans, Cinnamon Roll Sans, F/M, Monsters on the Surface, No cinnamon roll Papyrus(sadly), Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Shy Sans, all about Sans' craptastic life dealing with his disability, dadster gaster, no genocide runs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Chan1/pseuds/Frost_Chan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans was born Blind. He could only feel and hear. His dad was all he had left. No friends, not extended family, no help.  Never seeing the sun, grass or trees. Sans didn't mind. He was used to it. But that never stopped the horrible thoughts that jumped around in his skull.</p><p>Story is in Sans' POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. an ordinary day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This AU came to mind after seeing a tumblr post I saw pitching the idea that Sans was somewhat blind.
> 
> I decided to make this little AU from that idea but with Sans being fully blind. I also have an ask for it. Comment if you'd like the link.

Blind Sans AU

ever since i was born, i couldn't see. my dad, dr. gaster, stayed home most of the time since i was incapable of caring for myself and my younger brother. dad took me to his workshop once, making something and connecting it to my magic. still couldn't see but i did have better sense of things around me.

“Good morning son.” dad said, kissing the top of my head.

the saddest part is that Paps fell ill and recently... passed on. in dad's grief, he held onto me tighter. it hit me just as hard. Paps was always there. i still cry and i can't sleep.

dad works at a hospital but doesn't go there much now. monsters say i should just move on from pap's death. i ignore them and just put on a strong face. dad's the only one that knows it's not real. but they don't understand that I lost my brother. He was the reason behind a lot of what I did. We used to spend a lot of time together before he got sick.

"morning, dad." i mutter, feeling my way to the table.

i definitely am used to all this. it's been my routine since i was a baby bones. my... condition's a complete mystery. a monster shouldn't be able to go blind, let alone being born that way. but again, i'm not complaining.

i fill my time with things like music. oh. mainly the sound track of my favorite human show. what is it? doctor who. a show that's got a huge fan base. My dad has to tell me what's happening but i can't get enough. my favorite doctor's the new one. oh, and nine! nine's what i wish i could be.

i mean, look at me. tell me that a shy, anti-social nerd could be like a timelord that literally saves the world on like, a daily bases. i'll just laugh. i could never be like that. There's a knock at the door. The sound of a chair scraping across the floor and footsteps told me that dad was going to answer. Quiet voices. I can pick out Alhpys’s voice. I get up and, with lots of running into walls, I managed to somehow reach the door and tackle my older friend.

“alphys! you’re here!” i shouted.

“O-of course I am. I wouldn’t b-break my promise.” She stuttered.  


“oh yeah! we were gonna watch doctor who today!” I realize, lightly hitting my skull. Alphys laughs.

“Y-you just hit your e-eye socket.” Alphys says. “N-now you're b-blushing.”

“Alllllphys...” I whine.

“(I must be getting to work. I trust you to help Sans, Alphys.)” dad said with a soft chuckle.

“I w-won't let you down, d-doctor Gaster!” i could imagine her saluting. Dad chuckled, followed by dad kissing my forehead again before the door closes and clicks. “Lets go w-watch some e-exciting adventures!” Alphys drags me to the living room.

“can't wait!” i agreed, feeling for the couch before plopping down. i hear popping and rustling as alphys went about getting everything ready. Moments later a bowl was placed in my hands. “Please tell me this is white cheddar flavor.”

“O-of course it is. I know y-you like white c-cheddar.” Alphys chuckles.

i eat a piece of popcorn, "thanks for coming over, alphys."

"Y-you're welcome, S-Sans." Alphys said. i hear the familiar intro of my favorite show. i follow it, Alphys joining me seconds later. as it starts, she tells me word for word what's happening. somehow, i can hear a smile in her voice.


	2. the nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The worlds of the dreams are classic UNDERTALE and a DA friend's new, upcoming AU, EXPERIMENTAL. I don't own either! If you want to know what I'm talking about, message me and I'll tell you a bit.

my eye sockets snap open and i'm practically hyperventilating. the familiar arms of my best friend wrap around me and pull me close. alphys always knew about how i react after a nightmare.

"W-what was it this time?" alphys asks. it was... it was like i was in someone else's shoes. _i could see._ they where fighting someone. looked like a human. they had a knife and dust covered their hands and arms and their front. this human... looked like... sorta like how alphys described chara only their face... i can't even describe what the look they had was like... i shutter. somehow, i still remember it like i was never blind.

"nothing big. just the one where dad forgot to get more ketchup again." i lie. alphys lets go. i wish paps was here. i wouldn't need to tell him. hell, i wouldn't even _have_ nightmares if he were still here.

“Y-you're thinking about him again, huh?” alphys asks.

“how did ya know?” I sigh.

“Y-you get this look... I d-don't know how to e-explain it.” alphys says. I nod slightly. “D-don't think it's your f-fault. It was just b-bad luck.” pfft.

not my fault. that's biggest lie i've ever heard. i coulda saved papy, but I didn't. And he died 'cause of me. it's hard not to blame myself. not like anyone would understand. Cause nobody had been that close to another person. humans definitely wouldn't get it. sometimes, i wish it was me that died, not papy. people, human and monster, adored papy. i'm just a liability to dad _and_ alphys. i'm blind and a runt, needing my dad to walk with me and even more pathetically, walk me through my favorite show.

“S-sans... you're b-blaming yourself...” alphys sighs. “I t-told you not to.”  
  


“i'm not, alphys.” i mutter. the room goes silent as I drift off to sleep again.

* * *

 

i open my eye sockets slowly. the first thing that hit me was that i could see once again. i notice i'm sitting in a tall and large chair of some kind. i go to stand up only to find I’m unable to. panicking, i look down to find out what was keeping me from standing. There were straps on my arms and legs. i note the change in my cloths. i was wearing ragged clothes and my scarf is missing. i really start panicking as the door opens behind me that was out of view. The figure that walks in was someone familiar to me. Dad! i felt relief wash over me knowing that I wasn’t alone in this strange place, until he walked to a desk that was sitting to my far right.

"Let's see what surprises are in store today, shall we, Project 8?" he says, walking over with a syringe full of strange red liquid.

"no... nononono!" i mutter in my growing state of terror. The man that I thought was my father placed his hand down on my wrist to help keep me still. Then the needle pierces my radious. I flinch in pain as the strange serum entered into my body. The needle was then removed with ease as dad walked back to his desk. I could feel this warm liquid slowly run through every part of my bones as pain soon followed. It wasn’t too bad at first, but it quickly turned into raging pain. My body felt like it was on fire.

I let out a cry as dad came into view holding a clipboard. “It seems that increasing the dose causes different effects. Very interesting.”

“pl-plea-AAHHHH!” i screamed out. i was doing my best to form words, but my mind was numb from whatever was happening to me. i wanted it all to stop. i wanted to be back with papyrus. i wanted to be with mom living back on the surface. _these aren't my own thoughts! what's happening!?_

all i could do was let out bloody screams as pressure started to build up in my left eye. the world around me started to fade in and out as if i was blipping out of existence for just a second at a time. i managed to hear something crack over my screams as some of the pain was focused on my left eye.

“Project 8, you need to get control over yourself. I don’t want to waste time searching for a new experiment just because you let yourself become dust.” Dad said with a stern look. He was quickly jolting things down on the clipboard he was holding.

it wasn’t a few seconds later when the energy gathering in my left socket finally couldn’t take anymore. There was a loud crackle sound that came from it as blue magic shot out of my eye socket, destroying the side of my skull. i blacked out before i could gather what had just happened. all i knew now was that the pain was gone. everything was black and quiet… everything was peaceful.

* * *

 

i jolt upwards, screaming on the top of my non-existent lungs. another soft scream joins mine. i jump off the couch and bolt for my room, hitting pretty much every wall on the way. i jump onto my bed and curl up, completely under the covers. my door opens and i feel pressure next to me.

"Sans?" dad's voice came. something touches me and i freak out. “Sans! It's just me!” i throw the covers away and feel for the features of my good dad. I feel the cracks, his one closed eye and glasses.

"you won't hurt me?" i ask nervously.

"Of course not. (It was a dream. You're safe.)" dad says. i hug him. i have a feeling they're only going to get worse. the nightmares, not dad or anything. Just these nightmares. just the odd things I see in them. but it'll all be okay. right?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. There's a problem. People need to not demand me to update. I have other things I'm doing. As it is, I'm trying to push out chapters for over ten different stories, including this one. It's disrespectful as shit to force some one to do something. learn some patience, okay? Cause all 'Pls update' will do is rush me. That'll just get you a shitty joke chapter. That goes for ALL of my stories.  
> Want faster updates? just leave a comment telling me that you like the story. That'll keep me motivated. Also, I've temporarily left this fandom since there's too much shit going on.


	3. Chapter 3

today was just me in the house. i took advantage of those days. i carefully pick up the urn holding papyrus's dust. Of course it was easy, since dad keeps it on a lower shelf that i can grab. i walk to the couch, cradling the urn. i sit down.

"hey, papy..." I say. i never expect an answer. "i've been having a lot of nightmares. some are a little normal. ones where i'm running from something." I pause. "but those aren't the ones that get me. it's the ones i can see in. and they're just getting worse..." i explain the dream. i know i'm talking to a jar if dust. but it does make me feel better. i've always called him papy. he loved that nickname. he was also really warm and... well, like dad, a huge pervert and flirty as heck. hehe... he was always making me feel like i was worth a million bucks. dad knows i do this too. he told me that as long as i'm getting it out then it's alright. "i miss you, papy. it's so hard without you here. i want you back..." i murmur, feeling tears fall down my face. i hug the urn tightly.

* * *

 

i felt myself being shaken. had i fallen asleep?

"Sans? Are you alright?" i hear dad ask. i wipe my face and nod. i panic a little when i don't feel the urn. "Shhh... I put his urn back. You didn't drop it." relief washed over me. i slowly hug dad, fresh tears gathering in my eye sockets. dad rubs my back.

"i'm okay, dad... i just miss him..." i mutter.

"I know. I miss him too." Dad sighs.

* * *

 

i knew i had fallen asleep again. it was another dream where i could see. i was looking up at the stars. i heard an all to familiar voice, just not as quiet.

"STARGAZING AGAIN, BROTHER?" papyrus asked.

"heh, 'course bro. never get tired of 'em." i reply, looking at him. he smiled. i look back up. "i mean, we've been down there for so long, only seeing glimpses of real stars when a rare documentary made it to the dump." we lay there for what seemed like forever when a quiet 'nyeh' sound. i glance over to find dust in papyrus's place. i sit up and look back to see the same look of the chara look alike before they swung their knife. i dodged. they swing again but this time, it hits me. a cut, right across my rib cage.

* * *

 

i wake up gripping my sweater. i can feel my soul pounding at an unhealthy rate. it's starting to hurt. badly.

"d-dad?" i call out. i get up and walk around, still calling for dad. my soul only pounded faster and the pain only got worse. i call 'seeing eye dog'. the chances are, dad was called into the hospital. that was my best bet. i lean on the large floating skull and make for the door. my soul is hurting. i feel for the knob, twisting it and throwing it open before making my way to the hospital. an hour later, i push the door open.

"Sans, dear. What are you doing here?" mrs. gracia asks.

"i-is dad here?" i ask. i can hear the pain in my own voice.

"Go fetch Wing Dings! Now!" i hear mrs. gracia shout. i hold onto the floating skull as my legs give out. "Hold on, dear." i feel myself being picked up and held. this isn't the first time i've had these kinds of pains. it's getting worse again. they happen when i'm stressed or really upset. i lean into whoever's holding me and try to calm my soul down. the pain's starting to go away, but i'm starting to go numb. "Hold on, honey. Henry! Hurry!" after a while, i can hear dad.

"d-dad..." i mutter.

"It's alright, Sans. I'm here." he says.

"numb..." i murmur.

"Sans... Son... Son!" and then nothing.

 


End file.
